inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Kanon
Endou Kanon (円堂 カノン) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game. He joins Raimon temporarily in the movie to help fight Ogre. Appearance Just like Endou Mamoru (his great grandfather), he wears a headband but it's red in color. His hair is dark teal and his eyes are also dark teal. His hair is similar to Toramaru's. He has an earpiece in his left ear which is white and blue. He wears a black t-shirt underneath and a red, white and blue jacket which is only done up by a button on the top. He also wears teal 3/4 length trousers. Personality Kanon is shown to be nice and friendly as seen in the game as well as in the anime. He is also shown to be persevering. Kanon's personality can be compared to that of Endou's, due to their love, and passion for soccer. He also cares a lot for him, that he went back in time to help his great-grandfather. He also says "Let's play soccer" just like how his great-grandfather says it proving that he has the same passion as Endou has. Though, it is shown that he has doesn't like how Team Ogre roughly plays though. Plot He travels back in time to help Raimon fight Ogre in the movie, also recruiting some of Endou's friends (Fideo, Hiroto, Fubuki, Tobitaka and Toramaru) to help Raimon, because of this, he was able to use his hissatsu; God Cannon to make a chain shoot with Fideo's Odin Sword and try to score a goal, in the end, Raimon succeeds and wins the match and afterwards thanks his great-grandfather and returns back to his timeline in the future. However, in Inazuma Eleven 3: The Ogre, Kanon travels back to the timeline of FFI because Ogre attacks the teams in FFI, unlike in the movie, where Ogre attacked during the FF finals. During the game, he is abducted by Team Ogre in order to makes Endou accepts a match against them. It is confirmed that he will appear in the Inazuma Eleven Mobile Game, playing with the future Raimon team. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha (Fire) In order to scout him, you must beat the upper challenge road at the Oumihara coach. When you unlock the treasure chest, he will then be available for scouting. Then go to Hibiki and type his name in the machine. He will be in Hokkaido. He is only available in the Fire version of the game. Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Spark/Bomber The only way to obtain Kanon in Spark/Bomber is to Super-Linking him from Inazuma Eleven 2. Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre In order to obtain Kanon in The Ogre, you must activate the Ogre event after the game. He will join your team right before the match against Ogre. Game appearance Hissatsu Anime only *'SH God Cannon' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Abisegeri ' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'OF Heat Tackle' *'DF Block Circus ' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Inazuma No. 1' *'SH Megaton Head ' *'DF Block Circus ' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Falco Wing' *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Sky Walk' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * KH Choujin Falco Relationships *Endou Mamoru (great-grandfather) *Endou Daisuke (great-great-great-grandfather) *Endou Hiroshi (great-great-grandfather) *Endou Atsuko (great-great-grandmother) Trivia *His first name, 'Kanon (カノン)' written in katakana, could be a reference to his hissatsu, God Cannon. *He shares the same seiyuu as Endou Mamoru (his great-grandfather). *He can be recruited in Inazuma Eleven 2 (Fire/Firestorm) by scouting. *He is the great-grandson of Endou Mamoru. *He admires Endou Mamoru, just as much as Endou Mamoru admires his grandfather, Endou Daisuke. *Because Endou's wife changes depending on game version, it is unknown whether Kanon is the great-grandson of Natsumi or Fuyuka. *He is the fourth character that is able to read Daisuke's notes besides himself. The others are Endou Mamoru, Rococo Urupa and Kudou Fuyuka. *He will appear as the main character in Inazuma Eleven Future. Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Characters (Future) Category:Keshin User Category:Neo Raimon Category:Team Kanon Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Extra Stars Category:Raimon Dreams Category:Inazuma Eleven (Future)